


Crispy Twice-Cooked

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Harassment, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kent and Alexei being impetuous, M/M, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good game, Cap,” Reedy said. He nearly lifted Kent up in a celly. He whirled him around before setting him back down on the ice. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kent agreed. “It was great.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He watched the Aeros file out, and felt sick. He knew this was just a taste of what the season was going to like. He knew he wouldn't avoid the insults, and they wouldn't stop him. If anything it just made him play harder. It made the need to win more urgent.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crispy Twice-Cooked

“Good game, Cap,” Reedy said. He nearly lifted Kent up in a celly. He whirled him around before setting him back down on the ice. 

“Yeah,” Kent agreed. “It was great.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He watched the Aeros file out, and felt sick. He knew this was just a taste of what the season was going to like. He knew he wouldn't avoid the insults, and they wouldn't stop him. If anything it just made him play harder. It made the need to win more urgent.

Still, hearing the Aeros right winger whisper ‘fucking fag’ at him made him flinch inside. He knew his face had become a mask, and he really knew that the fucker expected him to throw down his gloves. He didn’t, and he wouldn’t. There was too much at stake to play into their hands like that. 

“Cap? It something wrong?” Wash bumped hips with him.

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine, brah. Like...not at all,” Foxtrot said coming up behind him. “You looked like you wanted to clock Stevens out there.” 

“Probably because I did. He called me a fag. Whispered it where the ref couldn't here, of course. And worse. He fucking...he said things about Alexei. I just...I knew this was going to happen. I fucking knew it was. This is why I didn’t. This---I just---I can’t.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Reedy said, baring his teeth. 

“No, why the fuck would I kid about that,” Parse snapped. He shook himself off. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I just. I knew this would happen.”

“It’s okay, cap. We can all tell you are stressed.” Foxtrot slung an arm around his shoulder. “Give us names. Reedy will fix things.” 

“Wow, no. I’m not telling you shit, Foxtrot. We don't need you getting yourself arrested,” Kent said. 

“Hey now. I didn’t actually get arrested,” Foxtrot whined.

“It was a close thing,” Reedy grimaced.

“And we really can’t afford it,” Kent added. He headed to the shower, leaving them both behind arguing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a relief to get home. He was supposed to call Alexei in a few minutes. They had worked out a schedule of sorts. They called each other anytime they could.

His computer was on and waiting when the Skype call came in. He accepted it within a second, and let himself relax once he saw Alexei’s face on the screen. “Xi, fuck, it’s so good to see your face.” 

“What is being wrong, Kenny? Something happened? You hurt? Do you need me to fly in? Kenny? “

“I’m fine, Xi. Physically anyways. God, I wish you were here. I just...I just need you to fuck me into the bed so badly. I miss you, and I need you. Fuck, I sound so lame.” 

Alexei laughed, “We be lame together then. I want that too. I am missing you very much, Котенок.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. “We aren’t lame. We are amazing. Awesome. The best thing ever. I’m going to keep saying that until I believe it.” He heaved a loud sigh, and wiggled on the bed, fluffing up the pillows behind him. “And...damn it, Xi, I just really wish you were here.” 

“You are missing me, Котенок? You are sure?” 

Kenny gave him a shit-eating grin, “Nope, just your dick.” 

“Bad chirps are bad, Kenny,” Alexei said. He leaned into the screen and squinted. 

“Not a chirp. It’s the solid truth. I need no man!” 

“Kenny, you are being the worst liar ever. I am loving you still though.” He reached out to touch the screen. A forlorn look creeped on his face for the briefest second. If Kent had looked away he would have missed it. “Truth though, my dick is missing you too.” 

“Oh god, that was bad,” Kent said with a stupid grin. “Seriously. How are you?” 

“Not best day. Katya ate some of Lucya’s clothes. Not so good. Trip to vet. Trip to store. Think Lucya got better end of deal. Katya wearing cone. Lucya wearing new clothes. My bank account is sad.” 

“Ew. She okay?”

“She is fine. Sent her home with me. I was very scared.” 

Kent frowned. “Baby, you know you could have called me.”

Alexei wrinkled his nose at the endearment. “I know. Didn’t want to worry you, Котенок. Turned out fine. You had game...didn’t want to worry you before it. Not fair to you. Not fair to team.” 

“Probably not, but I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mind. We’re in this together, aren’t we, Xi?” It was Kent’s turn to lean forward and press his fingers against the screen.

“Yes, Kenny. We are.”

“Good. Now...can I see you naked?” Kent wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Kenny, I am thinking Foxtrot is rubbing off on you, this is not good thing. Horrible flirting. Bad jokes.” He still started to pull his clothes off, and Kent leaned in not even bothering to hide the way he stared. 

Kent’s breath caught in his chest, like it did every time he saw Alexei. He wanted to just reach out and touch that taunt skin. If anything he looked bigger, muscles filling out still more. 

“Fuck you are hot,” Kent said. “Seriously, Xi. i could just eat you up. Literally and figuratively. I wish you were here. There are just...all kinds of things that I want to do to you and for you to do to me. God. I want my mouth on you so bad.” 

Alexei hummed in agreement. “You have talented mouth, Kenny. Would not argue against that ever. What do you want me to do?” 

“Touch yourself. I want to watch you come.” 

“Anything you want, Kenny.” 

Kent stripped off his own clothes, carefully tilting his laptop so he could watch Alexei. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking it across himself, stroking until he felt he was close. “I just want you, Xi. Fuck. I just want you.” 

“ _В следующий раз я вижу тебя, Кенни...Я буду тебя ебать пока ты не будешь умолять меня остановиться._ ” Alexei leaned into the camera. “Come for me, Кенни.” 

Kent panted, gripping himself more tightly as he worked himself over, palming the head. “God. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He closed his eyes, and let his head fall back as he came all over his hand. “ _я люблю тебя._ ” 

“I love you too, Kenny. Now...you tell me what is really going on? Yes?” 

Kent whine and grabbed a tissue off of the table. “What makes you think something is wrong?” 

“You never do this. You usually don’t even enjoy this thing. I know you, Котенок. Now tell what is wrong.” 

Kent made another whining noise. “Xiiii.” 

“Nyet. You tell me.” 

“I just want you here to fuck me. Seriously. What is wrong with that. We’re engaged.” He squirmed in the bed. “Ugh. Fine. There was an incident at the game. A few incidents. Things were said. Fucking asshat called me a fag, and worse, and he fucking talked about you, and I seriously just about lost me shit. I knew it was going to happen, and I thought I was prepared, but I’m not, Xi. I’m not at all.” Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just...I don’t know what to do.” 

“Кенни. Breath. Look at me, Котенок. Breath. Good. Count it off. Have you called therapist yet?” 

“No,” Kent said in a tiny voice.

“Maybe you call tomorrow?” Alexei suggested gently.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Kent slumped.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Skype call didn’t happen the next day. Kent text Xi, begging off, and finally managed to text him through later that day. His hands shook as he typed. Nothing was going right or as he had planned, and he really had not planned to spend his off-time in meetings. It was enlightening though. Just not in a good way.

 **Me:** Called my therapist this morning. Appt Tomorrow. Called agent. 

**Alyosha:** Agent? Kenny?

 **Me:** Meeting with Owner and Mngmt. =\ Not going to so well, Alyosha. Not offering new contract. Like I thought. Not onboard, and still pissed about me being outed. 

**Alyosha:** Not our fault. 

**Me:** IKR. They don’t care, Xi. So looking at possibilities. Maybe no one wants me. Maybe I just retire. Fuck I don’t even know. 

**Alyosha:** Three days off in a row. You need me to fly in?

 **Me:** Pls bby. I need you. Not doing well. I’m scared. I don’t want to leave. I’ve made a family here. And...fuck. I just know they are going to screw over Reedy and Foxtrot. I’m just...I can’t...I don't understand why they are acting like this. 

**Alyosha:** I fly in now. After game. Tickets bought. I be there in the morning. Plane come in at 3 am. You be there?

 **Me:** I’ll be there, baby. I’d be anywhere for you. 

**Alyosha:** Pet names. You are worrying me Kenny. Should a call a doctor?

 **Me:** Chirping me even now. 

**Alyosha:** Only ‘cause I love you. ((((((((((: Don’t be sad. We will work this out. I see you and we make things better. We get plan. We talk to your agent. And maybe we elope. Give them something to talk about. Yes?

 **Me:** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o Srsly.

 **Alyosha:** I’m serious. Why wait?

 **Me:** One less thing to stress about. 

**Alyosha:** We talk when I get there, yes?

 **Me:** Yes. Definitely. I will see you tonight.

 **Alyosha:** Котенок, I love you. Try not to work yourself up. Not anymore than you are. 

**Me:** No promises. And yeah. Love you, too. Love you most. Fuck. I’m lost. I mean on you. What the hell, Xi.

 **Alyosha:** Hahahahahahaha. You just now realize? Кенни. I love you, but you are lame.

 **Me:** Chirpchirpchirpchirp. See if I pick your big, hockey butt up from the airport.

 **Alyosha:** Hahahaha...you love my big, hockey ass. =D 

**Me:** Crass, Xi. Crass.

Kent stared down at the screen for a long time. He could chirp Alexei all night, but it didn’t get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

**Me:** Alyosha...you really serious. About...you know...

 **Alyosha:** Always serious about you, Kenny. 

**Me:** Fuck. I know. Can I call you? I just need to hear your voice.

 **Alyosha:** Don’t have to ask. 

Kent called and Alexei picked up on the first ring. “Hi.” 

“Is sounding like a rough day. I be there soon,” Alexei said. “Just got to get through game. Then I be there.”

“For just a few days.” 

“Won’t be like this always, Kenny. You know that, right?” Alexei said on the other end of the line. “I think...you take nap, and pick me up, and we talk. It be good. Promise.” Alexei sighed on the other end, and sounded tired to Kent. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m making this harder than it should be.” Kent bit at his thumbnail. “I’m really sorry. I keep fucking up, but I don't feel like it’s my fault this time.” 

“Wasn’t your fault last time, Kenny. Relax. I be there before you know it.” 

Kent made a strangled noise on the other end of the line. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I just...feel like I’ve dragged you into a big shit load of a mess.”

Alexei snorted loudly. “I went willingly. Don’t worry. It’s good. This is good. We get there, Kenny. Just need time.” 

Kent finally sat down on the couch, disturbing both cats. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Go rest now. See you in few hours.” 

Kent nodded his head, and finally hung up. He pulled one of the throw rugs, and curled up on the couch. The cats climbed on him soon enough, and he fell asleep the the steady purr of both of them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Looking for a new home.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Ambiguous post is ambiguous. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Sorry not sorry.  <3<3<3

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Company coming tonight. Making plans. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Ready to house hunt, and put a ring on it.  
Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial You okay? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease Nope. Calling you and Zimms later. Things are not ok. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial Need help?

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease Nope. Got this. Will call.

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@KentParsonOfficial @AMashkov_offcl  We have your back. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JameisonReeder_Official Always. See you there. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Waiting for the season to end. ((((((

 **Jennifer M. Parson** @Imnotahockeyfan  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial Please tell me you aren’t doing something stupid.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@Imnotahockeyfan Define stupid.

 **Jennifer M. Parson** @Imnotahockeyfan  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial OMG. Rly? Alexei pls learn to control him. 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@Imnotahockeyfan HAHAHAHAHA! You are funniest Parson.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@Imnotahockeyfan Котенок irresistible force paradox. No hope for that. 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@Imnotahockeyfan Check email. Sent thing.

 **Jennifer M. Parson** @Imnotahockeyfan  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial Can’t you use PM? WTH.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@Imnotahockeyfan Nyet!

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@Imnotahockeyfan Hell no!

Alexei craned his neck, “Why you bait her?” 

Kent shrugged, and sat closer to Alexei. Scooted close enough he was half in the other man’s lap. “Easy pickings, I guess.” He wiggled until he was nestled into the crook of Alexei’s arm, and pulled a blanket over the both of them. 

Alexei flipped through Netflix, until he settled onto a cartoon that Kent did not recognize, and set it to play. “Two weeks. Can make it that long?” 

“We could just go now,” Kent said. 

Alexei hummed. “Could, but Mama Parse miss out. Jen miss out. Jack and Itty Bitty. I’m thinking maybe you regret.” 

“We can always have a big wedding later. Or a reception. That would be nice. A party after season. Ugh. You make me sappy, Xi. Weak.” 

“Don’t be stupid. Love not weak. Make us better.” 

Alexei purposely mussed up Kent’s hair, leaving it standing on end in places. Kent didn't even bother to smooth it back. He felt to tired to. The day had been wearing. They had a pan though. They had sat and talked to George, and Kent’s agent in a conference call. Olivia was a good agent. She was already looking over possibilities. Marcus was out running errands and making reservations for their (less than) impromptu appointment at the chapel. 

Tickets had been bought. Reservations made. Rooms reserved. It felt like moths had come to nest in Kent’s stomach. 

“You sure you want to do this, Xi? I’m kinda horrible. I mean...do you really want to live with this.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Dramatic. Is sure thing.” 

Kent his his face. They had spent the better part of the morning filling out paperwork at the government annex and then talking to the county clerk, but they had ended up leaving with their marriage license in hand and sixty days to get it back in. The moths fluttered away. Doing their own little dance at Kent’s expense. They were doing this. They were really doing this. He let himself relax. “This is going to work out, right?” 

Alexei ruffled his hair, messing it up further. “Yes, Kenny. Rest now. Long day. Still much to do.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two weeks flew by, and Kent found himself in the company of everyone they wanted to attend their wedding the next two days their schedules lined up.

Jack squinted at him in the mirror. “I thought you said a long engagement.” 

“I can change my mind,” Kent shrugged. “How pissed do you think they would be if I took Alexei’s last name?” 

“I do not think that is a valid reason, Kenneth Parson,” Bitty snipped from the other side of the room. 

Kent scowled at his reflection, adjusted his tie for the millionth time, and finally turned to glare at Bittle. “You are a spoil sport. And don’t call me that. Ugh. You are the worst. Why did I invite you?”

Bittle shrugged, and moved closer to where they were standing. He straightened Kent’s tie, making a tutting noise. “You would miss us if we weren’t here.” 

“Pretty sure I wouldn't.” 

“Come on, they’re waiting,” Jack said, and snagged Kent’s arm.

Kent’s hands shook as he was lead out of the changing room to the chapel where his family and friends, and most importantly Alexei was waiting. It was the least tacky chapel they could find. Still not Kent’s first choice, but it kinda melted away when he finally took Alexei’s hands. 

His heart raced through the ceremony, and he held onto Alexei’s hands tightly. It had to hurt, but Alexei didn’t complain. They exchanged rings, said their vows, and when they kissed finally the moths that had been dancing around Kent’s insides for weeks finally took flight, leaving him calm. 

He had this.

They had this.


End file.
